Forever
by YouandMeForeverxxx
Summary: Bad title, I'm working on it! It is set during eclipse, Edward has proposed but one day Jane and Alec come to the school to check on Bella, please read! It will be quite short but if there is a demand then i can expand on it! give it a go xx


_**(Bella's Pov unless otherwise stated)**_

_First Light, Preface_

_A flash of light, a moment, that's all it takes. All it takes to completely, and utterly change somebody's life. Sometimes you wonder what mak__es the world work. If time is a set line or if we are just chess pieces in the giant chess board of life and fate. _

_Ready to be held in check, paralyzed __for whatever amount of time fate wants or to be completely knocked off of the game board. _

_Then again, my life,__ fucked up as it is. Is not usually found on your average chess board of fate, kept in your household for those pleasant surprises every now and again. _

_Many people have to go through many difficult, horrible and plain mean situations dealt to them through fate. Some people have this but also find love, and when you have love like I have found. Sometimes, just sometimes it's okay, because you know they are feeling the same to you, two bodies, __and one soul. You can support each other and it's not so bad._

_My chessboard, was constantly loosing its pieces but miraculously regaining them again. But things where never put back fully together. Which is to be expected, if you'd had your whole life ripped away from you. By the one individual who is your life. And in the separation all these crazy and unexpected things are happening. Your queen looses its head out of nowhere; your pawns are fighting each other, over the most bizarre things. And your knights and gallantly flying around the bored, knocking all your pieces over with its' sawed. _

_But it's when you loose your love__, that's when it all collapses. This chessboard is broken; this chessboard cannot possibly break anymore. Not even if fate tried. Nothing, nobody, anything could not ever break me anymore. My pieces where scattered from Australia to Italy, China to America, Africa to Alaska. And Billions upon billions of people where walking on them. _

_**-Preface**_

_**January 2006**_

The car came to a stop just outside Forks Highs main office. A usual disarray of clouds painted the sky above and a light drizzle hit my nose as Edward opened the Volvos car door for me. _Edward._

About two years ago, I was saved from Tyler Crowley's van, the men in Seattle, James and his coven. In just the time span of less than 6 months I had lost the one closest to me. Rode motorcycles, approached random men and jumped a cliff which then led up to both Edward and I nearly being killed.

And now I was due to be changed in less than a month due to the contract with the giant coven of vampires who through a self proclamation dubbed themselves ruler of all vampires, with one rule.

Protect the secret.

Edward was not looking forward to the change, saying goodbye to my humanity. But I couldn't be happier or more excited.

The thought of spending eternity along side Edward was proving to be extremely tempting. Just the idea gave me a warm rush of feelings, deep inside. That I couldn't even begin to fathom.

Edward took my hand in his the coldness no longer shocked me as it did a year ago. Yet another thing had changed long ago, heads no longer turned. Students where no longer surprised to see this perfect, godlike creature beside me, holding my hand.

I smiled up at him when he rubbed small circles on the back of my hand. As I stepped out of the car in the Forks high car park.

Edward brow furrowed, just slightly. Which told me that somebody's thoughts (probably Mike's) upset him. Nobody else would notice the way his posture stiffened just then or the way he sniffed the air. But I did.

"Edward, is something wrong?" I asked, slightly worried

"Nothing, well I don't know love. I think I smell another vampire. They could just be passing by hear though. I wouldn't worry love" he reassured me and kissed my forehead

"Okay Edward" I smiled as he bent his head down to capture my lips.

I let out a soft sigh of contentment as he kissed me. Unfortunately he pulled away with a sigh after only 3 seconds. I frowned as he looked up and started looking for something in the distance of the forest. The same place Jacob appeared at prom.

"Edward what's wrong, please tell me" I pleaded.

"The other vampires are coming this way. I don't know what their motives are or if they even know that there are many humans here. Let a lone if they are human drinkers" His brow continued to deepen "they're blocking me now so I'm really not sure. Just, please stay close okay?" he said becoming desperate and pleading towards the end

"Okay Edward" I smiled up at him but internally I was worrying. Why hadn't Alice seen this? Why had they chosen to all go on a trip THIS week? How much threat did these vampires pose? Would they hunt here and potentially expose Edward and his family? Or last of all. Had they come for us?

He tucked me safely into his arms, his head rested on the top of mine as he watched the spot for any signs of the vampires.

The wind blew south towards us, from the spot where there was a path into the forest. Edward completely straightened out and hissed _Jane". _That one word sent chills through me, which Edward felt and tightened his grip on me.

"They came for me" I managed to choke out before Jane and Alec's cold, blood red eyes focused in on me.

**A/N: I'm going to leave the Authors Notes until the end, If your reading this thank you xx And please take a second to review ect… I am actually not at all new to Fanfic, I have been reading an writing it for ages and I do have another account which explains why this one is so new but I kind of wanted to wipe a clean slate. **

**Who ever guesses which is my other account out of the trillions of ff accounts out there gets a free hug from yours truly :D**

**Well that's pretty much it, except, buckle yourself in I'm pretty sure its going to be bumpy and confusing :D I'm really excited!! **


End file.
